Puppy Love
by crematosis
Summary: Albel has hurt fayt in the past, but fayt still loves him. In fact, he loves Albel even more. But Albel doesn't feel that he deserves fayt's love.


A/N: Recently I happened upon a story labeled Alfay. I knew Al stood for Albel since I've heard of Alphia…but I was kinda lost on the fay part. Whose name ends with fay? Then it dawned on me that it was an Albel and Fayt story. XD I'm a genius, I know. If it was up to me it would be Alfa...which makes me think of Alpha…and alpha dogs…which brings me to the subject of Albel being an alpha dog…if he was a dog. Anyway, dogs do kinda play a part in this story…so it's not just pointless rambling…but yes…just roll your eyes and ignore me...I'm being weird.

Disclaimer: Although Albel and Fayt have taken residence in my head, they weren't created by my imagination…they were created by somebody else. But I wish they had moved into my head before the other person thought them up so I could claim credit for them…but I suppose they would have to exist first before they could live in my head. Makes sense.

Albel Nox, Albel the Wicked, Albel the Unlovable, Albel the Cruel, Albel the Vengeful, Albel the Lonely. The names all fit Albel at one time or another. Some were names given to him by other and some he gave to himself. They were all true, the last one perhaps most of all. Because here was Albel, lying on a hard, cold patch of dirt thinking about how terribly lonely he was after he had almost destroyed destruction itself.

But he was not quite alone. Albel felt something wet on his cheek and he turned to see Fayt, his love, licking is cheek. Fayt gave Albel a sad look, as if reading his thoughts and snuggled firmly up against Albel's side. Albel put his arm around Fayt's shoulder and Fayt sighed contentedly.

Albel felt guilty for worrying Fayt, but he felt even guiltier for what he had done to the boy. Fayt was now something akin to being his sex slave. Most of the time, Albel had him wearing only a collar, handcuffs and a shortened version of the sarong he himself used to wear long ago. Yes, Albel was now wearing pants. He traded in his favorite clothes for the comfort of anonymity. Fayt didn't care what he wore or what Albel wore, since he loved Albel. But he had only begun to love Albel after the tragic event so long ago.

It had happened not long after the fateful final battle. Everyone was off celebrating the victory, having nothing else to do. No more battles, no more training. They could finally just relax.

But Fayt didn't want to celebrate with the rest of the group. He wanted time by himself to question his existence, or whatever else he was doing out in the middle of the field when Albel found him. Since he and Fayt were alone, Albel thought it was a good time to tell the embodiment of destruction how he truly felt.

To Albel's surprise, Fayt reacted rather strongly to the news. After all the strange things the boy had seen on his quest to save the world, Fayt shouldn't have been take off-guard when Albel admitted that he cared for Fayt as more than a friend.

It had been hard for Albel to admit his feelings to himself and even harder to admit them out loud. He didn't like the fact that he needed to at least be friends with Fayt to keep the boy near him. He didn't like the fact that he needed anybody around. But he had finally gotten it through to himself that he did, and while he doubted the boy felt the same thing, maybe at least he would understand why Albel had been following him around for so long.

But Fayt didn't even try to understand. Unfortunately for Albel, Fayt was very homophobic. He began to scream and yell in a manner quite unlike himself, calling Albel all sorts of dirty names, saying he never wanted Albel to come anywhere near him again.

It had dissolved into an angry shouting match, Albel becoming pissed off until he couldn't handle it anymore and he attacked Fayt, bludgeoning him repeatedly over the head with the largest rock he could find until Fayt fell still.

Horrified at killing his love, Albel left and went far away, hating himself even more for killing Fayt than for getting his father killed. He didn't know what else to do with his life now that the only other person who had ever mattered to him was dead. He had contemplated suicide, but in the end decided he had to go back and take responsibility for his actions, bury the body, turn himself in. Maybe if he was lucky they would kill him.

It was nearly dark when Albel arrived back at the scene, a huge boulder in the middle of the grassy field. He looked for where he had left the body when an overjoyed Fayt tackled him, almost giving him a heart attack.

Strangely enough, Fayt was not dead, but far from it. He just had some brain damage that caused him to act like a cross between a puppy and a little kid.

Albel had decided to take care of Fayt and nurse him back to health since it was his fault that Fayt had a concussion. But as days became weeks, months, years…Albel accepted the fact that Fayt was never going to get well. But Albel continued to take care of Fayt, even though he was struck by a pang of guilt every time Fayt gave him a happy smile when Albel patted him on the head. Fayt had no memory of Albel nearly killing him. All he knew was that Albel fed him and Albel held him.

Luther was defeated and Albel was no longer needed in the military so much. He was slightly disappointed when he was forced to retire, but he wasn't to upset about it. It gave him more time to spend with Fayt to try to ease his guilt. So he bought himself a home off in the middle of nowhere where he and Fayt could live contentedly without anyone knowing what he did to Fayt.

Albel didn't know how their relationship had led to sex. Maybe it was because Fayt started giggling when he put a collar on him. Maybe he had only planned on raping Fayt so the boy would stop looking at Albel like he was his kind big brother. Whatever the case was, Fayt had enjoyed it and he wanted more. Not only did he treat Albel as his benevolent big brother, but also as his sexy lover.

Fayt used every opportunity he could to crawl into Albel's lap or on top of him or curl up beside him. It was hard for Albel to resist, especially since it made Fayt happy and the fact that Fayt was always scantily clothed helped a lot.

Fayt bit Albel's hand hard, jerking him back out of his guilty memories. Albel sat up and held his hand, scowling at the pain but softened at Fayt's bright grin. "I see. You were trying to help."

Fayt whined softly and nuzzled against Albel, one eye open to stare calmly at Albel.

Albel sighed. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine. I'm allowed to be sad every once in awhile, right? Or am I not even allowed that anymore?" His voice became slightly bitter.

Fayt whimpered and rolled onto his back stretching luxuriously. Albel looked over at him and immediately wished he hadn't. He winced. Nobody in a short skirt should move like that. It was too tempting.

Fayt looked puzzled. He cocked his head to one side. Albel clapped a hand over his face. Whatever Fayt did, he had to be cute doing it. He looked cute, he sounded cute-

Albel stopped as Fayt leaned back against him, looking up at Albel innocently. Albel sighed heavily, knowing exactly what Fayt was after. He slipped a finger under Fayt's collar and absently twirled it. Fayt loved his wearing his collar. Fayt made a happy noise, reminded that he was still wearing his favorite article of clothing. It was the very same collar that Albel had once worn, before he had changed his clothing style.

"What do you want from me, Fayt?" Albel muttered darkly. He tried so hard to keep Fayt from being interested, but they both knew it was pointless. They both wanted it just as badly.

Fayt made a pleading noise. "Awww."

Albel groaned and wrapped his arms around Fayt's waist. Fayt shivered with delight.

Albel gave in. Fayt blushed a happy pink and made tiny mewls of pleasure, pushing back against Albel and clutching at any part of Albel's body he could get his hands on. Albel didn't have to worry about being gentle with Fayt. Fayt happily took whatever Albel gave him, and if Albel ever hurt him, he gave no indication of it.

Albel collapsed back into the dirt and a panting Fayt crawled on to of him, vigorously licking Albel's face. Laughing, Albel pushed him away and lay back to rest. Fayt stayed nearby, stretched out in the grass, sneezing as a blade tickled his nose.

It should have been easy for Albel to be happy with his life. A loyal, easily accessible lover, his own home, a military pension which meant he could live the rest of his life doing nothing, and no annoying maggots to bother him. However, he kept feeling like he didn't deserve it.

Albel suddenly felt uncomfortable. Fayt couldn't really like him. He just adored him like a dog adored its owner. And the sex? It had to be one of those frenzied animal mating urges. That's all there was to it.

Albel suddenly felt extremely dirty. Fayt was a mix between a child and a dog. He wasn't supposed to be having sex with either one, never mind the fact that Fayt still looked normal, it was what was inside that mattered. Although he knew that Fayt liked sex, Albel still felt like he was taking advantage of him.

"No more," Albel whispered furiously, curling up into a ball.

Fayt looked at him curiously and rolled over onto his back, immediately falling asleep. Albel quietly scooped Fayt into his arm and deposited him onto the bed, choosing to spend the night on the couch to try to rethink his relationship with Fayt.

Albel woke up in the morning to find Fayt sitting on top of him, giving him an annoyed look, probably annoyed that Albel didn't sleep with him. Albel smirked and gently pushed Fayt, trying to push him off.

Fayt held on tightly and gave Albel the innocent wide-eyed look.

"Damn you. Cut that out," Albel growled. "You look like Sophia when you do that."

Fayt frowned, not remembering Sophia at all and Albel merely rolled his eyes. "Get off, Fayt."

Fayt merely clung to Albel more tightly, with a pleading whimper.

Albel sighed. "No, Fayt. I can't. I can't o this with you. It's wrong."

Fayt whined and pawed at Albel's chest. Albel scowled. "No means no. Don't you get it, fool?"

Fayt looked startled. It had been a long time since Albel had called him a fool, many years. He dropped his head onto Albel's chest and wrapped himself around the warrior, trying to make up for whatever he had done to anger Albel.

Albel sighed and ripped Fayt off of him. "No, Fayt. I don't deserve you. Find somebody else to cling to." And he went upstairs, burying himself in a book.

Fayt tried again over the next few days, desperately trying to win back Albel's affection. It wasn't that Albel had stopped loving Fayt. He hadn't. It wasn't that he had stopped desiring him. Albel still had the urge to screw the boy senseless. But he fought those feelings, believing it was best for Fayt.

Fayt didn't understand. He gave Albel a look like a kicked puppy as his begging was once again turned down.

Albel looked pained. "I can't, Fayt. I just can't. You're like a dog. I can't want you. If were still like you used to be, we could have been happily married, living together, having sex whenever we wanted. But you didn't like me as a person and now you're a dog."

"Fuuuck meeee," Fayt whined.

Albel's eyes narrowed. Fayt had been watching way too much TV. He was not surprised that the boy had learned to talk again. He was child-like after all and children learned quickly. "What have you been watching?" Albel demanded.

Fayt grinned brightly. "Sex."

"Hmph," Albel muttered. "Not something someone at your mental level should be watching."

Fayt frowned and pointed a finger at Albel. "Marry meeee," he said authoritatively. "Marry meee now!"

Albel blinked. "Okay, no more Invader Zim for you." He scooped Fayt up and tossed him over his shoulder.

"Awww," Fayt protested. "I love this show." He paused and glanced at Albel. "Almost as much as I love yoooooou." He hoped it would make Albel let him have his show back.

"Nice try," Albel muttered. He set Fayt down in a chair. "Now, do you really want to marry me? And being married isn't just about sex." He glared at Fayt sternly.

Fayt beamed at Albel and hugged him. "Yoooou."

Albel scowled and pried Fayt off him. "Alright, alright. Stop being so mushy. Now,the thing is, if we get married, you'll have to dress up nice." Albel pointed to fayt's old clothes.

Fayt wrinkled his nose. "Too scratchy."

"Wear it or die, fool," Albel said calmly.

Fayt looked about to cry and he hastily scrambled into his clothes and threw himself at Albel. "Nuuuu…don't be mad."

"Stop that," Albel snapped. "No mushiness until we're married."

Fayt ducked his head, looking thoroughly chastised. "Yes, master."

That last statement caused an unhealthy feeling in Albel's chest. He frowned, tried to keep his voice normal. "Okay, let's go." He pulled on a clean white shirt to go with his dark pants.

Luckily for Albel, the wedding was quick. He didn't know how much more of Fayt's excited wiggling he could stand. Albel had warned Fayt that all he was allowed to say was "I do". Fayt kept repeating that to himself over and over under his breath.

Finally, the minister asked Fayt if he would stay with Albel until death do them part. Albel scowled at Fayt and Fayt happily said, "I do."

Finally, they were allowed to go and be in peace happily married. Albel was glad to get out of the flock of girls around the church gushing about how sweet Albel was to marry poor mentally disabled Fayt. Albel felt like cutting their throats, except he had left the Crimson Scourge at home. What a pity. Albel pushed past them and started dragging Fayt home.

A soon as they were home, Fayt jumped on him excitedly. "Wheee!"

Albel twisted around and pinned Fayt to the floor. Fayt looked slightly confused until Albel kissed him. Fayt squealed and squirmed in delight. "Now we can do it!"

"Mmhmn," Albel answered him gruffly.

Fayt lay there happily, panting for breath. He felt slightly sore, but it had been worth it. Albel had tried to make it up to him for all the days he had missed. So what if he wasn't able to walk for a week. He didn't really need to go anywhere anyway as long as he was with Albel.

Albel lay on top of Fayt, delighting in the fact that now he could have sex with Fayt whenever he wanted, legally. He put a hand on Fayt's chest, feeling him breathe and feeling his heart beat. At last Albel was content.

Fayt woke up from his lethargy as Albel began tracing random patterns on his stomach. "What are you doing?" he asked tiredly.

"Nothing."

"Squee!" Fayt shrieked and wrapped his arms around Albel's neck. "I love your nothing."

A/N Oookay…this turned out a little weirder than I had expected. I think it's cause I've been watching too much invader zim. Fayt's like Gir! Squee! –hugs Fayt-


End file.
